


How Long?

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stabbing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: As soon it happened, Meng Shao Fei knew he was fucked.  And by “it”, he meant gettingfucking stabbed.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt: For the writing prompt: "How long have you been covering this?" from the injury discovery prompt list for tang-fei

As soon it happened, Meng Shao Fei knew he was fucked. And by “it”, he meant getting _fucking stabbed_. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose, he was chasing after a suspect and at one point he lost sight of him down an alley. His eyes widened and he quickly chased after the suspect and as he turned the corner into the alley, before he knew what was happening, there was a knife being stabbed into his abdomen. He grunted in pain but still managed to grab the suspect’s head and slam it into the nearby alley wall, knocking him unconscious. As soon as the man fell unconscious, Shao Fei looked down at his shirt, which was slowly becoming soaked with blood.

“Oh, Tang Yi is going to kill me” he murmured before he huffed and quickly zipped up his jacket, making sure to hide the wound.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the department, Shao Fei was in the locker room, carefully caring for and bandaging his wound, hissing every now and then.

_‘I should probably go to a hospital…’_ he thought to himself before he sighed and just tightened the bandage around his waist.

_‘There…that should hold me for at least a few more hours before I can go home’_ he mused. After he bandaged himself up, he walked over to his locker and opened it up, pulling out a spare t-shirt. He then slipped out of his blood t-shirt and threw it into the trash before slipping into the new t-shirt, making sure to be careful that he didn’t brush up against his wound. Once he was changed, he looked in the mirror that he kept in his locker, noticing that he looked a little ashy.

“Well, no one will notice…the only person who’d maybe notice is Zhao Zi so I’ll just have to avoid him” he murmured before he sighed and slammed his locker door shut, turning and heading out of the locker room and back to his desk.

~*~*~*~*~

At his desk, as Shao Fei was working on his report, he felt the nausea come in waves, making him want to gag every now and then. However, he pushed through, careful to not push too hard in fear of making his wound worse (not like it wasn’t bad enough already). While he was walking, Zhao Zi walked over to him, a bright smile on his face.

“Nice catch today!” he exclaimed, giving Shao Fei a hearty slap on the back, making him grunt in pain. Zhao Zi’s eyes widened and he looked at Shao Fei in concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Shao Fei just turned and glared at him.

“Fine” he hissed. Zhao Zi stared at him before leaning down, getting up close and personal.

“You don’t look so good. Did something happen?” he asked. Shao Fei looked away, causing Zhao Zi to sigh.

“How bad?” he murmured. Shao Fei was still quiet as Zhao Zi crossed his arms.

“It’s pretty bad, isn’t it?” he mused. Shao Fei just shot him a glare.

“What do you think?” he hissed. Zhao Zi just looked at him before he reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his feet.

“Ah, Zhao Zi—” he started but Zhao Zi just ignored him and dragged him to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him so that no one would barge in.

“Show me” he ordered. Shao Fei tsked.

“Why?” he asked. Zhao Zi raised an eyebrow before he pulled out his phone.

“If you don’t, I’ll call Jack, who’ll then call Tang Yi, who will then come hauling ass to the station to kick your ass for getting hurt, then my ass for letting you get hurt, and then anyone else’s ass because he’s in a mood and needs to get his anger out” he deadpanned. Shao Fei looked at him before he sighed and slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal the bandages, which were stained with blood.

“Jesus Christ, what did you do?” Zhao Zi murmured as he stepped forward, gently touching the bandages, only for Shao Fei to hiss. Zhao Zi looked up at him with wide eyes as he huffed.

“It’s not like I did this on purpose…lost the sonovabitch down an alley and when I went to follow him, he fucking stabbed me. Besides, it’s not that bad” he explained. Zhao Zi gave him a look.

“Not that bad?! You look like you’re going to fucking pass out any second! How are you still standing?!” he exclaimed. Shao Fei chuckled.

“Sheer stubbornness” he replied. Zhao Zi shook his head.

“Ugh, no wonder you and Tang Yi are perfect for each other…you’re both stupid” he grumbled. Shao Fei tsked as he reached out, smacking Zhao Zi on the side of the head.

“I’m right here, remember? You wanna talk shit, do it when I’m not standing two inches from you” he scolded. Zhao Zhi whimpered and rubbed his head before he looked at Shao Fei.

“Are you going to be okay? Like, can you hold out the rest of the day or should I just take you home?” he asked. Shao Fei shook his head.

“Tang Yi won’t be home for a couple more hours…I think I can hold out a little longer” he replied. Zhao Zi frowned.

“Are you sure? Because you’re really starting to look pale” he explained. Shao Fei nodded.

“I’m fine” he whispered. Zhao Zi just looked at him before he sighed.

“Well, you did a shit job if it’s already starting to bleed again…do you want me to rebandage it?” he asked. Shao Fei shook his head.

“No. I’m fine. I’m just going to work on my report then go home” he declared. Zhao Zi looked at him before he sighed heavily.

“I’ll drive you home, okay? You’re in no condition to drive yourself” he stated. Shao Fei opened his mouth to argue when Zhao Zi just glared at him.

“Will you just let me help you?! You’re going to pass out at the wheel and then that’s just a whole other mess that Tang Yi and the rest of us will have to deal with. Just let me do this one thing” he grumbled. Shao Fei huffed.

“Fine. Thank you” he thanked. Zhao Zi smiled.

“You’re welcome” he replied before he turned and headed towards the bathroom door, unlocking it before stepping out. Shao Fei watched him leave before he sighed and pulled down his shirt, waiting a few moments before following after Zhao Zi back to the bullpen.

~*~*~*~*~

After a _very_ long day, Zhao Zi drove Shao Fei home, glancing over at him every now and then.

“I still don’t know how you’re not dead yet” he murmured. Shao Fei huffed.

“I told you, sheer power of will” he replied. Zhao Zi shook his head.

“The minute Tang Yi opens the door, you’re gonna collapse right at his feet. I can see it” he declared. Shao Fei glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you trying to manifest that into happening?” he asked. Zhao Zi huffed.

“Maybe that’s the only way to get you to a fucking hospital” he grumbled. Shao Fei pouted and looked away from him.

“I don’t like hospitals” he murmured. Zhao Zi gave him a look.

“You think any of us like hospitals?” he replied, just as they arrived at Tang Yi and Shao Fei’s house. Zhao Zi pulled into the driveway and killed the engine as Shao Fei sighed and got out of the passenger seat. He then slowly walked to the front door and took out his key, a sudden wave of nausea crashing over him. His head spun but he just shook his head and opened the door.

“Tang Yi! I’m home” he called out. A few moments later, his partner, Tang Yi, walked out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist.

“Welcome home” he greeted. Shao Fei smiled before he heard a loud ringing in his ears and the room around him began to spin.

“Tang Yi—” he croaked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Tang Yi’s eyes widened and he ran over to Shao Fei, looking over him.

“Shao Fei! Shao Fei!” he shouted, just as Zhao Zi arrived at the door.

“Oh look. I was right” he murmured. Tang Yi looked up at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Right about what?” he demanded. Zhao Zi looked at him and gulped before he cleared his throat.

“Um…I’ll explain later. We should probably get him to a hospital” he murmured. Tang Yi stared at him before he carefully picked Shao Fei into his arms and rushed over to Shao Fei’s car, Zhao Zi quickly unlocking the doors. Tang Yi then placed Shao Fei in the passenger seat before he turned and looked at Zhao Zi.

“Keys” he ordered, holding out his hand. Zhao Zi nodded and quickly handed over the keys, Tang Yi rushing to the driver’s side while Zhao Zi got in the backseat, Tang Yi speeding to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Shao Fei found himself laying in a hospital bed in a dimly lit room.

“What the—” he murmured.

“How long?” a voice asked softly from the dark, making Shao Fei jump before he narrowed his eyes and looked into the shadows to see who spoke. Finally his eyes zeroed in on a figure leaning up against the wall and he let out a sigh.

“Tang Yi” he whispered. The figure pushed off the wall and stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing themselves to be Tang Yi, who looked haunted.

“How long, Shao Fei? How long were you hiding this?” he whispered as he walked over to the hospital bed and reached out, gently touching Shao Fei’s abdomen. Shao Fei looked at him before he sighed.

“A while…only Zhao Zi knew” he murmured. Tang Yi shook his head.

“Why didn’t you call me?! Why didn’t tell me?!” he exclaimed. Shao Fei huffed.

“Because I’ve been stabbed before, this isn’t my first rodeo Tang Yi” he grumbled before he looked at Tang Yi.

“What were you going to do even if I told you?” he asked. Tang Yi huffed.

“Get you to a hospital earlier, you idiot! You lost so much blood; I don’t know how you were still alive!” he shouted before he reached out and grabbed Shao Fei’s hand.

“Don’t you get it?! You could have died, Shao Fei! I almost lost you once, I’m not going to lose you again!” he croaked, tears in his eyes. Shao Fei looked up at him before he gave Tang Yi’s hand a tug, pulling him down before he wrapped in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Tang Yi, I didn’t mean to make you worry” he apologized. Tang Yi just buried his face in Shao Fei’s neck, breathing in his partner’s scent.

“You can’t…do that to me. I was so scared when you collapsed” he whispered. Shao Fei nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was being selfish; I didn’t think about how my injury might affect you. I’m sorry” he whispered, giving Tang Yi a squeeze. Tang Yi huffed.

“You would be panicking just as much as I was if our roles were reversed” he murmured as he pulled away to look into Shao Fei’s eyes. Shao Fei hummed.

“Probably” he agreed before he smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, though” he mused. Tang Yi huffed and gave him a look.

“Where else would I be other than your side?” he replied, reaching out to gently pinch Shao Fei’s cheek. Shao Fei grinned, making Tang Yi smile as well before he reached out and stroked Shao Fei’s cheek.

“Get some rest. You definitely need it after the day you’ve had” he murmured. Shao Fei’s eyes widened slightly and he tightened his grip on Tang Yi’s hand.

“You’re leaving?” he whispered. Tang Yi shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere” he soothed. Shao Fei nodded, never letting go of Tang Yi’s hand as his eyes slowly slipped shut, his breathing soon evening out. Tang Yi smiled as he quietly sat down in the chair that was placed next to Shao Fei’s bed, rubbing the back of Shao Fei’s hand lovingly. 

_‘I’m not going anywhere’_ he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
